Another Reason
by chelsietea
Summary: Mr Molesley, Miss Baxter and Cora's annual bazaar.


**Hey people! This morning I woke up and kn Tumblr there were new stills for DA 4x08.**

**Someone had commented: I might ship Molesley and Baxter. And that was it, guys. The trigger that started the madness.**

**I ship it. And you're not going to make me change my mind.**

**Also, we need to fix the lack of Baxter's name in the characters list of **

**Enjoy! **

**PS: The ship is called Baxley. Ame decided it, ahaha!**

* * *

**Another Reason**

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, on the count of three!" boomed Mr Carson's voice in the yard.

"One... two... three!"

And they were off. Six young men and women were jumping up and down in jute sacks Mrs Patmore used to keep her potatoes in, laughing out loud and giggling like they were seven.

Phyllis Baxter smiled at the scene unfolding before her.

Lady Grantham had organized the annual bazaar: several colorful stands now occupied the big yard of Downton and numerous people were gathered around them, enjoying the entertainments prepared for them.

Phyllis thought the Crawleys were a strange family. Not every day you got the chance to work for people who treated their servants kindly and generously, who allowed their ladies' maid and valet to get married, who organized annual bazaars or cricket matches in which the villagers participated - not to mention servants' balls!

Thomas had told her almost everything of the family she now worked for and she herself was learning pretty quickly their habits and customs.

She was getting used to living in such a big house and the other servants had all been very welcoming.

Anna was a sweet and gentle soul, even if something was definitely casting a shadow over her relationship with her husband.

She hadn't had the chance to know John Bates better but he surely took very good care of Anna.

Mr Carson struck her as a gruff but good natured person and Mrs Hughes was a kind woman, although strict when it came to work.

Except for Thomas, who she had to remind herself was now under butler, she didn't know anyone else of the footmen. She barely got the time to exchange a few words with the read headed one (what was his name again? Alfred?) before he left to become a cook and now another one had come to Downton: Mr Molesley.

She didn't know much about him, apart from the fact he was a butler who had worked as late Mr Crawley's valet and had been downgraded as a footman for he hadn't a proper job anymore and was desperate for one.

Phyllis saw the subject of her thoughts standing a few meters away from her, in front of a strength tester, watching as a blonde footman (Joe? James? She didn't recall his name) slammed a hammer hard on a plate.

The puck bolted up touching the bell and the young man smiled self consciously.

He patted Molesley's back and passed him the hammer. "Give it a try, Mr Molesley."

The older man looked quite taken aback. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, taking the hammer in his hands without protesting.

He retreated a few paces and concentrated hard, fixing the strength tester with his eyes before slamming the hammer on the plate.

The pluck rose high, but didn't touch the bell, although he reached a pretty good score.

The other footman patted him hard on the back. "Not bad, Mr Molesley. Not bad."

Mr Molesley stared at the tester with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Phyllis brought her hands to her mouth to hide a giggle.

"That was quite good, Mr Molesley," she commented after reaching him.

He turned to face her, his mouth still slightly open. "It was," he replied. "I never thought I could reach a score like that."

She looked at him, surprised.

She had thought he might be disappointed because he hadn't scored as much as the blond man, but no, _he was astonished because he had reached a good level_.

Phyllis couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"You're Miss Baxter, aren't you?" he asked suddenly. "Lady Grantham's new ladies' maid."

"I am, Mr Molesley."

"Do you like it here?"

"I do, so far. You've been quite welcoming."

He nodded and a half smile appeared on his face. He tried to say something but he was interrupted by Mrs Hughes Scottish lilt: "Mr Molesley! Could you please help me with these trays?"

"Coming, Mrs Hughes!" he replied. "Pray excuse me, Miss Baxter," he said to her before leaving.

She was still smiling slightly when Thomas' voice reached her ears. "I see you've made another friend. Mr Molesley is quite the joke of this house."

"Don't be so cruel," she reprimanded him softly.

He ignored her. "Have you discovered anything new? Or do you persist in being Lady Grantham's faithful servant?"

She looked up at him sharply. "I told you a few days ago. Have it your own way, I don't care," she pronounced the last part of her sentence slowly, as if he was half deaf.

"Don't play with fire, Miss Baxter, or you will get burned."

Phyllis watched his figure moving away from her and mingling with the crowd. She sighed and turned her head in the opposite direction.

"_You knew the conditions when you came here_." Thomas' words were still ringing in her head.

She had accepted those conditions because she desperately needed a job, but she knew from the start she would never be able to fulfill the terms of their agreement.

She had always been a shy person, she didn't like lies and subterfuges at all. She was willing to let her secret be revealed rather than sneaking around her own employers and colleagues, it just wasn't fair and she hated foul play.

He eyes spotted again Mr Molesley in the midst of the several people present in the yard. He was sitting on a beach chair, a tea cup in his hands, while he rested with his eyes closed, enjoying the sun.

Poor man, she thought, he really deserved a rest. He always worked very hard and he was just coming out from a difficult situation.

She paced for a while around the garden but her feet brought her back to him, now sipping quietly his tea with a content look on his face.

Phyllis smiled despite herself. He looked like a bit of a child, whether he was sad, or amused or annoyed. An overgrown child.

"I guess your tea tastes good, Mr Molesley."

He turned his head to glance at her, clearly not expecting her to be next to him. "It is, indeed. Mrs Patmore's tea is quite tasty."

Silence fell between them.

Then, as if he had been struck by a sudden thought, he said: "Can I fetch you a cup?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I... I don't want to disturb you, I can easily go myself."

"Don't worry, no disturb at all." He stood up from his seat and put his cup on the grass.

"Just sit here, I'll be back in a moment."

She sat slowly, all the while looking at him as he reached the drinks table and poured dark tea in a clean cup. He then prepared a little tray with milk, biscuits and sugar and brought it to her.

"Here I am."

"Thank you, Mr Molesley. You've been very kind."

"Nonsense. After all, I've not make you feel welcome yet."

Phyllis tried to hide her blush. She knew perfectly well he hadn't a second purpose: he wasn't trying to make fun of her or flirt with her, he didn't mean anything else than being kind.

Maybe it was the simplicity and spontaneity of his gesture that made her feel embarrassed. It had been years she didn't meet a man who hadn't a second purpose.

"Milk?"

"A lot, please. And a little sugar."

"I like mine with little milk and a lot of sugar instead," he commented, smiling at her as he handed her the cup.

Their fingers brushed against each other as she took the cup from his hands. She smiled back at him.

She didn't care if Thomas revealed her secret. She would never be mean to her colleagues and Mr Molesley's smile added another reason to her list.

* * *

**If I have converted anyone of you, I'm proud of myself.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think of my story? Do you think they make a good couple?**

**Thanks! xx**


End file.
